This invention facilitates efficient writing of data into a static random access memory (SRAM) bit cell, particularly if a logic 0 value stored in the bit cell is to be overwritten by a logic 1 value.
FIGS. 1 and 2 schematically depict a typical prior art single binary digit (i.e. 1-bit) SRAM bit cell incorporating cross-coupled inverters 10, 12. Inverter 10 is formed by PMOS xe2x80x9cpull-upxe2x80x9d transistor 14 and NMOS xe2x80x9cpull-downxe2x80x9d transistor 16. PMOS transistor 14""s source is connected to a logic xe2x80x9chighxe2x80x9d voltage reference (VDD), PMOS transistor 14""s drain is connected in series with NMOS transistor 16""s drain, NMOS transistor 16""s source is connected to a logic xe2x80x9clowxe2x80x9d voltage reference (ground), and PMOS transistor 14""s gate is connected to NMOS transistor 16""s gate. Inverter 12 is formed by PMOS pull-up transistor 18 and NMOS pull-down transistor 20. PMOS transistor 18""s source is connected to VDD, PMOS transistor 18""s drain is connected in series with NMOS transistor 20""s drain, NMOS transistor 20""s source is connected to ground, and PMOS transistor 18""s gate is connected to NMOS transistor 20""s gate. Inverters 10, 12 are cross-coupled by connecting the gates of PMOS transistor 14 and NMOS transistor 16 to the drains of PMOS transistor 18 and NMOS transistor 20 to define a first storage node S1; and, by connecting the gates of PMOS transistor 18 and NMOS transistor 20 to the drains of PMOS transistor 14 and NMOS transistor 16 to define a second storage node S2. The source-to-drain path of NMOS pass transistor 22 is connected between first storage node S1 and first bit line BIT, and the gate of NMOS transistor 22 is connected to word line WL. The source-to-drain path of NMOS pass transistor 24 is connected between second storage node S2 and second bit line {overscore (BIT)}, and the gate of NMOS transistor 24 is connected to word line WL.
Pass transistors 22, 24 are selectively turned on or off via word line WL to read or write data from the bit cell via bit lines BIT, {overscore (BIT)}. The cross-coupled structure of inverters 10, 12 ensures that logically opposite voltages are maintained at first and second storage nodes S1, S2 respectively. To read the single bit value stored in the bit cell, a logic high voltage signal is applied to word line WL, turning pass transistors 22, 24 on, thereby coupling nodes S1, S2 to bit lines BIT, {overscore (BIT)} respectively and allowing the bit cell to apply a differential voltage signal to bit lines BIT, {overscore (BIT)} which is in turn amplified by sense amplifiers (not shown). The sizes of transistors 14 through 24 are selected to accommodate writing of a single bit value into the bit cell by either pulling bit line BIT and node S1 low to drive node S2 high; or, pulling bit line {overscore (BIT)} and node S2 low to drive node S1 high when pass transistors 22, 24 are turned on. The cross coupled inverters latch the new data. Large numbers of such bit cells are combined to form memory arrays.
FIGS. 3 and 4 schematically depict another prior art SRAM bit cell incorporating cross-coupled inverters, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,468. The FIG. 3 bit cell is similar to the FIG. 1 bit cell, except:
NMOS pass transistor 24 is replaced with PMOS pass transistor 26;
word line WL is replaced with a dedicated write enable line and a complementary dedicated read enable line;
NMOS transistor 22 and PMOS transistor 26 are decoupled from one anotherxe2x80x94NMOS transistor 22""s gate is instead connected to the write enable line and PMOS transistor 26""s gate is connected to the complementary read enable line; and,
bit lines BIT, {overscore (BIT)} are replaced with single-ended (true or complement) write and read buses respectively.
In the FIGS. 3 and 4 embodiment, data is written into the bit cell by applying a logic high voltage signal to the write enable line, thereby turning NMOS transistor 22 on and coupling node S1 to the write bus. Data is read from the bit cell by applying a logic low voltage signal to the complementary read enable line, thereby turning PMOS transistor 26 on and coupling node S2 to the read bus, which is preferably pre-charged to a logic low state, since PMOS transistor 26 pulls up better than it pulls down.
The writing of a logic 0 value from the write bus through NMOS transistor 22 into the FIGS. 3 and 4 bit cell is a relatively xe2x80x9cstrongxe2x80x9d event, in the sense that NMOS transistor 22 inherently pulls down to ground, so if a logic 1 value is already stored at node S1 that value is easily overwritten by the logic 0 value. However, the writing of a logic 1 value through NMOS transistor 22 into the FIGS. 3 and 4 bit cell is a relatively xe2x80x9cweakxe2x80x9d event, in the sense that if a logic 0 value is already stored at node S1, NMOS transistor 22 tends to shut off before the stored logic 0 is overwritten by the logic 1 value. Consequently, the operation of writing of a logic 1 value into the FIGS. 3 and 4 bit cell may fail or require an unacceptably long period of time. One way to compensate for this is to preferentially increase the sizes of the transistors in inverters 10, 12 so that a xe2x80x9cweakxe2x80x9d logic 1 value driven onto inverter 10""s node S2 cross-couples through inverter 12 to complete the writing event at node S1. While this technique can be made to work, the drawback is that larger transistors consume additional integrated circuit silicon area and power. In a memory array consisting of many cells, the increased silicon area can be considerable.
This invention addresses the foregoing drawbacks of the FIGS. 3 and 4 bit cell, addresses further drawbacks inherent to single-ended bit line cells, and provides novel techniques for splitting rows of cells into 2 or more separate groups.
The invention allows efficient writing of data into an SRAM bit cell. In cells configured with separate read and write buses, whenever a write operation is performed, the read bus is forcibly held in a pre-charge state (pulled to ground) during the entire write operation. In cells configured with a common (single-ended) read/write bus, the pass transistor on the side of the cell opposite to the read/write bus is turned on during the entire write operation, reducing the voltage on that side of the cell such that the inverters cross-couple more quickly In either case, this xe2x80x9cwrite assistxe2x80x9d feature facilitates the writing of a logic 1 value into the cell without hindering writing of a logic 0 value into the cell. Bits cells formed in accordance with the invention can be replicated in various row arrangements to share write assist circuitry amongst pairs of cells while providing separate read/write mechanisms for each cell in a pair of cells.